Power Couple
by Kelsbury
Summary: The New Kid at Gallagher High School needs to know who the power couple are. Rachel's POV. 3/4


**Disclaimer: I do not own KND**

**The rules of Gallagher High**

As president of Gallagher High school, it was one of Rachel's obligations to help the new kids find their footing at this school, something that she had enjoyed doing in previous years but now, in her senior year, she was much more focused on getting into college and didn't really have the time or the energy to help new kids.

Unfortunately, she had no choice. So she found herself walking down the corridors of Gallagher High School, hefting her bag more securely onto her shoulder as she chatted to the new girl, a petite brunette called Hannah.

"Okay, so I'll walk you to your first class, which is English and I'll meet you for Lunch after that, okay?" She said and smiled when the girl nodded timidly, a little perplexed by Rachel's take-charge attitude. She'd always had great leadership qualities, seemingly fitting into the role and it was one of her best points and one of the first things that she put on her college application. "Great. We'll just stop off at my locker real quick so I can grab my History homework. Won't be two seconds," she explained, already spinning the combination.

Just as she reached for the crumbled essay on Hitler's Nazi regime, she felt Hannah tugging tentatively on her sleeve. "Who's that?" She asked quietly and Rachel ducked her head from behind her open locker door to see who Hannah was referring to.

"Ah." She said as she caught sight of the five senior's walking lazily towards them in a 'V' formation, which seemed to be their favourite way to travel. She could see why they had caught Hannah's attention as she watched students in the hall part for them like the red sea. "They're seniors." She explained, slamming her locker shut and turning to lean her back on it. She felt that Hannah deserved a proper introduction to some of the most popular kids in the school – even though some of them just shouldn't be classed as 'popular'. "The bald guy at the front is Nigel Uno. He's kind of the self-proclaimed leader of their little gang." Him and Rachel had not gotten on well at first during their first few years of High School (and Middle school before it) always fighting each other for leadership roles and positions and Rachel had to admit that she loved the way that he challenged her like no-one else could. She looked at him appreciatively, noting that his red-button down shirt was open due to the heat of the weather, showing the white T-shirt underneath as he slid his sunglasses more securely up the bridge of his nose. She'd always found him attractive but when he came back in his senior year, he was suddenly _hot._

"The two girls behind him? They're Abigail Lincoln – she's the artsy one of their group and she sure can cook." She told Hannah, watching Abby's long wavy hair sway in its loose ponytail, the brim of her red hat hiding her eyes from everyone and she walked lazily, every pore oozing her coolness. "And the Japanese girl is Kuki Sanban, Head Cheerleader and possibly the nicest girl you'll ever meet. Seriously, you could kill a puppy and she'd still find a reason to forgive you." She saw Hannah's lips twitch at Rachel's explanation and together, they heard Kuki's laugh fill the hallway at whatever it was that Nigel had just said, her eyes alight with pure happiness.

"Now, the two guys at the back? They're Hoagie Gilligan and Wally Beatles. Please take note of the lost puppy dog expression on Hoagie's face as he looks at Abigail and the possessive look on Wally's as he stares at Kuki." She said, watching as the Australian boy growled at a junior who had been staring unabashed at Kuki's exposed legs and Rachel was pretty sure that he'd just peed himself.

"Wally!" Kuki chastised him, hitting his chest over his orange hoodie, but the tall blonde haired boy shrugged, his hand reaching up to interlace their fingers. From beside him, Hoagie was running a hand through his red hair, messing it up slightly as he stared slightly hopelessly at Abby, who was playing her cool, as she always did and pretended that she didn't notice.

"Hey, Rachel!" Rachel grinned at the chipper oriental girl bounded over to her, breaking their 'V' formation as she waved goodbye to the rest of her friends and Wally followed after her, tilting his head to the side as a corner of his mouth slid up, "Hi new person!" She greeted Hannah cheerfully and Rachel grinned as she watched Hannah's cheeks turn pink.

"Hiya Kuki. Hey, don't you have Geography second?" Rachel asked, watching as Kuki went to her own locker (which was two down from hers) and open it carefully, pulling out a colour coded binder.

"Yep. Why?"

"Because Hannah here has it second too. There you go, Hannah, someone to sit with!" She said happily and she grinned as Kuki's eyes lit up once again.

"Yay!" Kuki cheered before Wally wrapped his arm around Kuki's waist and spun her around, pressing her back into the locker. "Wally, what -?"

Rachel sniggered lightly as Wally cut her off with a kiss, one hand sliding around the back of her head to keep it cushioned from the cold, hard and unforgiving metal and the other hand wandering lightly down her body to tuck beneath her knee and pull it up over his waist, kissing her more deeply still and Rachel's smile only grew more as Kuki moaned low in her throat and dropped her binder, winding her arms around Wally's neck, trying to pull him closer.

"This is Wally basically telling all new Freshmen to back off – that Kuki's his." She said as she gently lead Hannah away, who's face now resembled a tomato. "He tends to do that. A lot."

"So I'm guessing they're the Power couple of Gallagher High School?" Hannah actually whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the couple (who seemed oblivious to their surroundings) as if she was afraid of getting caught.

"You guessed right, Hannah. They definitely are." They stopped outside Hannah's first lesson which she was surprised to see Nigel was in too, leaning against the door casually, rising his eyebrows at her in greeting.

Rachel grinned back, feeling her heart soar lightly – yes, Kuki and Wally were the power couple of Gallagher High School and had been for three straight years but, if Rachel got her way, then her and Nigel would put them in the run for their money this year.

Hopefully.

A/N: This has been sitting on my computer for a while, and I've been meaning to upload it for ages! Hope you enjoy it!

Kelly

xxx


End file.
